Tamagochi Frend
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Snape se a conseguido un Tamagochi! ONE SHOT.


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**Tamagochi Frend"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape miro con frialdad al alumno frente a él.

Un "Tonto" alumno enano de primer año, que habia pillado corriendo por los pasillos después de la cena.

Este estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, y temblando, parecía que iba a llorar.

-20 puntos menos para Gryfindor por correr en los pasillos- dijo mandándole una media sonrisa despreciativa.

-No!- dijo el chico echando a correr con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y 20 puntos mas por faltarme al respeto- dijo en un tono que solo habia escuchado el, pero eso no evito la gran mueca de gusto que tenia.

Ho, si, habia sido una excelente noche, 40 puntos menos para Gryfindor, y todos por el.

-Ha, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- se dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

Pero apenas dio un paso, cuando sintió que habia pateado algo.

Miro hacia sus pies, y noto un extraño ¿Huevo? En el piso, de color amarillo con rosa.

Frunció el seño con disgusto, era obvio que era muggle, tenía una pantalla, y varios botones bajo esta.

-Estupidos muggles- dijo con asco, y se disponía a tirarlo, cuando presiono sin querer una tecla, y esta hizo sonar una melodía.

Snape lo vio de nuevo, y pudo ver que la pantalla decía:

_¡Un nuevo tamagochi ha nacido para ser tu amigo!_

_¿Lo aceptas?_

_Si-No_

Y Snape vio a una especie de pollito que saltaba muy feliz, le hizo una mueca de desprecio, esa cosa se veía ridícula.

-¿N?- entonces es vio los botones, Menú, arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, además de SI y NO.

Snape se sonrió malignamente, y presiono NO.

El pollito de la pantalla se quedo quieto, abriendo sus ojitos, y empezando a llorar grandes lagrimas.

Snape se mostró satisfecho, y pensó en tirar de una vez esa cosa tan ridícula, y eso iba a hacer, cuando vio a Harry pasar por un corredor mas adelante.

"Excelente" pensó guardando el "Huevo" para mas tarde, y salio a quitarle 50 puntos a Gryfindor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape se levanto de la cama, ¿Era su imaginación, o escuchaba una música conocida?

Se incorporo, y escucho mejor, si, definitivamente habia un ruido, era extraño, pero le resultaba familiar.

Salio de su cama, y descubrió que el ruido era de su ropa, hurgo en ella, y alfil encontró el origen de la musiquita.

-Estupido huevo muggle- dijo Snape molesto, tomando el susodicho.

_¡Un nuevo tamagochi ha nacido para ser tu amigo!_

_¿Lo aceptas?_

_Si-No_

Decía la pantalla, mostrando un osito con un moñito en el cuello, que se sonreía mientras daba brinquitos.

Snape sonrió de nuevo, con total malicia, y presiono NO.

El osito se tiro al piso, y empezó a llorar un gran mar de lágrimas.

Snape amplio su sonrisa, y miro con detenimiento el "huevo".

Esa cosa le empezaba a agradar, le propinaba animalitos a los cuales despachar de forma dolorosa, era como una maquina de felicidad portátil.

Se sonrió de nuevo, y lo guardo de nuevo en su túnica, quizás no seria tan malo tenerlo un tiempo mas.

Snape ya mas satisfecho y feliz (¿?) por haber hecho sufrir a alguien, decidió bajar a desayunar temprano, haber despachado fríamente a ese osito, le habia dejado un buen sabor de boca.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba reprobando, digo, revisando varios pergaminos de primer año, tenía el seño fruncido, y no era para menos ¿Cómo todos esos incultos, aberraciones de el conocimiento, trataban de hacerse magos?

Carraspeo molesto, ninguno tenia lo necesario para triunfar, de hecho, ninguno tenia nada para algo.

-¿N?- Snape entonces noto la melodía, se sonrió malignamente, al menos habia algo que le levantaría el buen humor, así que saco el "Huevo", y miro la pantalla.

En esta ocasión era un lindo pececito, que sonreía y hacia salir burbujas.

Snape lo miro con gran diversión, y presiono NO, y el pez empezó a llorar como los demás, haciendo una gran cara de dolor, y llorando de tristeza.

Snape se sonrió, y pensó en pescado para la cena.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en su cuarto, repasando un libro sobre pociones, disfrutando de una taza de café, era un buen momento para el, no tenia ya trabajo, ya habia terminado con todo lo pendiente, y le habia quitado 100 puntos a Gryfindor, cortesía de Harry.

Si, era un gran momento, y no podía ser mejor… ¿O si?

-¿N?- Snape escucho de nuevo la música, saco el "Huevo", bueno, aun no sabia como llamarlo, así que Huevo esta bien.

Miro la pantalla, ahora se veía a un cachorrito negro, con el cabello un poco alborotado.

Snape se sonrió, ya iba a poner NO, cuando se detuvo.

Siempre ponía NO, ¿Y que tal si ahora se lo quedaba, solo para fastidiarlo en vida? Después de todo, ya habia despachado a 43, así que quería experimentar algo nuevo.

Se sonrió y puso SI.

El perrito empezó a saltar de felicidad, y pronto cambio la pantalla.

_Felicidades! Ahora tienes un nuevo amigo!_

_Por favor ponle un nombre especial._

_Nombre:------------_

Snape amplio mas su sonrisa malévola, y empezó a escribir el nombre.

_Felicidades!_

_Tu nuevo amigo se llama: POTTER_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en su despacho, sonriéndose complacido, le habia negado a Potter salir a jugar, y este se habia puesto muy triste.

Se sonrió satisfecho, la lo habia castigado como 45 veces en esa semana, no lo habia sacado a jugar, y según su estatus, Potter estaba muy deprimido.

Si, ese huevo era la felicidad.

Estaba por guardarlo, cuando miro detenidamente el Huevo.

Aun era rosa con amarillo, ese huevo le habia traído mucha felicidad en esos días, y creyó que ya era hora de recompensarlo.

Usando su varita, cambio los colores por el plata y el verde, y al reverso, gravo el escudo de Slytherin.

Snape miro el Huevo, si, ya se veía mucho mejor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba mirando su Huevo de nuevo, ya habia castigado a Potter por querer cariño, si, como no, primero muerto.

Y ahí estaba, mirando de nuevo la carátula, verde con plata, era extraño, pero se veía aburrida, así que ahora, se la cambio por una verde, con una serpiente dibujada en la orilla, que se movía ferozmente.

Además de eso le agrego una cadenita, para que no se le fuera a perder.

Y también pensó en ponerlo en una bolsa, pero no podía ser cualquier bolsa, tenia que ser una hecha a la medida, elegante y sofisticada, digna de él.

-M, bueno, me pasare el domingo a Hogsmeade por una- se dijo sonriendo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba ahora en el vació salón de clases, ya habia terminado la ultima hora, pero antes de irse, quería encontrar la opción para cambiar la música de cuando Potter necesitaba algo, casi lo descubrían en clase.

-Ajá!- dijo triunfante, al encontrar la opción.

Y se dedico a escuchar la opción de cada timbre.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape Estaba en la sala de maestros, cambiando la apariencia de su huevo de la felicidad, por cuarta vez en el día, cuando entro la jefa de Gryfindor.

Snape de inmediato guardo su huevo, y salio con una media sonrisas, ante la atónita mirada de esta, que en cuanto el desapareció se puso como loca a buscar algo en la sala, con su varita en mano.

-Hola Minerva ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Snape esta feliz!- el dijo como si eso explicara todo, y siguió buscando hechizos en su silla favorita.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape alzo la mirada sorprendido.

¿Habia visto bien? ¿Era cierto?

Pues parece que si, en la pantalla se leía:

_Lo sentimos, POTTER a muerto_

Y se veía a un lado una tumba con flores.

Snape solo pensó una cosa.

"Te amo huevo"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Ahora que ya estaba en su cuarto, Snape repasaba su huevo, mirando con gusto, la lista de mascotas que habia tenido, después de POTTER.

Y eran: POTTER II, POTTER III, POTTER IV, POTTER V, BLACK, BLACKII, BLACKIII, POTTER PADRE I, POTTER PADRE II, POTTER VI, POTTER VII, LUPIN, LUPIN II, POTTER VII, POTTER IX, DUMBLEDORE (Por no darle de Nuevo defensa contra las artes oscuras), LUCIUS, POTTER X y POTTER XI.

Y en todas se leía a un lado _**FALLECIDO**_

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en clase de pociones, como siempre, quitando puntos a Gryfindor, y dando a Slytherin.

Estaba dando vueltas por todo el salón, algo le inquietaba, POTTER XII (su gato mascota) no habia llamado para que el diera de comer, no le pensaba dar, pero quería negárselo, y el tiempo pasaba, y no llamaba ¿Acaso ese malcriado pretendía ignorarlo? "Lo pagara en cuanto pueda" pensó mirando con desprecio a Harry "No, si obviamente eso viene de familia"

Pero en eso un pequeño pillido se escucho, todos se giraron a verse ¿De donde venia ese sonido?

-Sigan con sus calderos!- bramo Snape, y salio rápidamente por la puerta, llevándose el sonido con él.

Ya en el pasillo, Snape saco su huevo a prisa.

En la pantalla se leía:

_Pila baja_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era una pila?

Pero Snape ya no tuvo tiempo a mas, la pantalla se apago, y se quedo en blanco.

Alzo una ceja muy contraído, movió varios botones, pero el huevo ya no respondía, no se encendía ni nada.

Entonces lo supo… el huevo habia muerto.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Dumbledore estaba ahí parado, junto a Snape, en realidad se estaba preguntando que hacían ellos ahí.

En toda su vida, nunca se habia sentido tan confundido, y no dejaba de hacer varias preguntas en su cabeza.

Así que como buen director, mejor pregunto.

-Severus… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto en un susurro bajo, no quiso sonar impropio en un momento así.

-Dumbledore, guarda silencio, esto es un entierro- el dijo Snape molesto, y empezó a cubrir a su huevo con tierra.

Fin.

Hola, esto es algo que se me ocurrió ayer, y solo lo escribí, no es una gran novela, es solo un cuento, para pasar un momento agradable.

Gracias por Leer!


End file.
